Ella es mia!
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Shun sale de viaje y regresa 3 años despues con la esperanza de que Alice siga enamorada de el, pero alguien le demostrara que es mejor partido para la chica. Sigo siendo mala para hacer summaries! Dejen sus reviews y ayuden a planear el 3er fic!
1. El es mi novio

**Yo: Hola de nuevo! Bueno en el fic pasado les prometi que habria mas ShunxAlice y que ahora seria en nueva vestroia …. Bueno aquí lo tienen. **

**Shun: como que mas ShunxAlice? no te es suficiente con haberme matado en el fic pasado?**

**Yo: mmm... de que te quejas, estas vivo. Ademas no te hagas sabes que mueres por Alice, literalmente...**

**Shun: Bueno si pero... dejame decirte que no se siente nada bien que una loca te entierre un cuchillo...**

**Yo: Ok.. ok no lo hare otravez ahora regresa a tu tumba luego te traere de regreso.**

**Shun: Mas te vale *mirada asesina***

**Yo: 0.o'... debo regresarlo o me matara... bueno ya que don cubito de hielo se fue, hora del fic! yay! espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Shun estaba muy apurado ordenando sus cosas para irse de viaje, tenia que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Estaba moviendose de un lado a otro de su cuarto tan rapido que tiro una foto que tenia encima de una mueble junto a su cama. Esa foto lo hizo calmarse un poco. En ella estaban el y Alice en el parque. Al verla Shun sonrio y la puso en su maleta con muchisimo cuidado, para que no se rompiera.

Luego de eso, salio de su casa corriendo con una velocidad increible. Cuando llego al aeropuerto se dio cuenta de que faltaba mas de media hora para que su avion saliera. Vio su reloj y vio que estaba atrasado. Asi que despues de tanto ajetreo decidio sentarse un momento y esperar su vuelo. De repente, sintio como alguien se sentaba junto a el. El reconocio el aroma de inmediato, volteo y se sorprendio al ver que era Alice con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque te vas-dijo Alice aun llorando

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi abuelo me esta esperando- dijo Shun

-Prometeme una cosa-dijo Alice volteando a verlo-prometeme que no me olvidaras y que volveras

-Te lo prometo- dijo Shun con una sonrisa

El no podia creer que dejaba a su mejor amiga, a la fuente de todas sus alegrias. Shun se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a subir al avion cuando de repente sintio como Alice lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Shun se volteo he hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron asi por un rato hasta que Shun rompio el abrazo. Alice hizo lo mismo pero en lugar de soltar a Shun, lo tomo de la mano y le dio un suave beso de despedida en los labios. Luego rompio el beso y Shun subio lo mas rapido que pudo a su avion. Alice solamente vio a traves del vidrio como su mejor amigo y el chico que amaba subia al avion, ella sentia que jamas lo volveria a ver. Shun solo se limito a ver a traves del cristal a Alice y penso en el beso que ella le dio. Luego vio a Alice alejarse con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que regresare Alice- susurro Shun mientras el avion despegaba

* * *

**Tres años despues...**

Han pasado tres años desde que Shun se fue. Cada dia Alice vive con la esperanza de encontrarlo y abrazarlo como nunca. Un dia mientras ella caminaba por las calles de esa agitada ciudad creyo ver a Shun pero pronto esa esperanza se desvanecio al darse cuenta que la persona que habia visto tenia el cabello corto y no largo como ella lo recordaba. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de ahi sin darse cuenta que la persona que habia visto antes en realidad era quien ella esperaba. Shun habia regresado de su viaje y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho a Alice.

Corrio lo mas rapido que puso al restaurante de la familia Misaki, el unico lugar donde sabia que podia encontrarla. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia chocado con alguien. (N/A: Adivinen quien es! pista: rie como hiena dejen un review con sus respuesta y en el segundo capi lo sabran jeje soy mala)

-Fijate por donde vas imbecil- dijo el chico

-Lo siento-dijo Shun mientras se sacudia

-pff...- contesto el chico y salio caminando hacia el otro lado

-Vaya genio- dijo Shun con una gota tipo anime luego recordo lo que estaba haciendo y volvio a correr como loco

Corria a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, luego comenzo a saltar entre las ramas para llegar mas rapido. Cuando llego al restaurante vio a Dan y este fue a saludarlo

-Shun! cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo el chico

-Afortunandamente no te he visto por tres largos y pacificos años- dijo Shun

Dan simplemente se limito a lanzarle una mirada como diciendo "jaja que gracioso"

-Haz visto a Alice?- dijo Shun mientras volteaba a todos lados buscandola

-Si pero porque tan interesado en saber donde esta?- pregunto Dan

-Tengo que decirle algo que debi haberle dicho antes de irme- dijo Shun aun buscandola

-Esta dentro del restaurante pero no crees que deberias...-Dan no termino de decir su oracion cuando vio que Shun ya estaba caminando hacia el edificio- decirle que regresaste- termino con una suspiro

Shun entro al restaurante pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada. El chico con el que habia chocado momentos antes estaba abrazando a Alice de una forma que a Shun no le parecio

-Shun...- susurro Alice al ver al chico parado en la puerta

-Tu?- exclamo Shun apuntando con un dedo al chico

-Tu de nuevo?- contesto el chico haciendo lo mismo que Shun

* * *

**Bueno chicos este el primer capi de mi segundo fic**

**Se que estuvo algo corto pero mi inspiracion se perdio por un largo rato**

**Les prometo que el segundo capitulo sera mas largo**

**dejen sus reviews para que puedan saber quien es el chico misterioso**

**que intentara bajarle la novia a Shun**

**El que adivine le dare un lindo capitulo 2! jajaja bueno en ese caso todos ganarian**

**jaja bueno me despido**

**hasta la proxima! **


	2. Se forman los grupos y el 1er beso?

**Hola de nuevo! Se que he dejado muy descuidado este fic pero mi imaginacion se esta apagando T^T pero les prometo que no lo dejare sin terminar!**

**Bueno en fin les agradezco mucho sus reviews.**

**En esta capi se enteraran quien era el chico misterioso que le quiere bajar la novia a Shun?**

**Bueno mejor le dejo el segundo capi para que se enteren!**

**A leer!**

* * *

-Tu?- exclamo Shun apuntando con un dedo al chico

-Tu de nuevo?- contesto el chico haciendo lo mismo que Shun

El chico que estaba abrazando a Alice era un chico alto de cabello blanco y con unos brazos bien formados. Usaba una playera sin mangas que los dejaba al descubierto y usaba unas pulseras que lo hacian ver sexy ademas de un pantalon de mezclilla algo ajustado. Shun estaba que ardia en celos.

-Shun te presento a Shadow- dijo Alice nerviosa (N/A:le agradezco a Utau Hoshina por haberme dado la idea de poner a Shadow y a Shun a pelar por Alice)

-Si ya nos conocimos- dijo Shun lanzando miradas de odio a Shadow

-Bueno... el es mi... novio- dijo Alice

La ultima palabra le cayo como un balde de agua fria Shun. Habia escuchado bien? en serio Alice estaba saliendo con ese tipo? Al principio creyo que era una broma pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando la vio abrazando a Shadow.

-Te felicito- dijo Shun con una sonrisa falsa- Espero que se la pasen bien juntos

Dicho esto salio del lugar, triste y con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

Shadow simplemente dio una sonrisa de "ella me merece mas a mi".

Shun se dirigio al parque que estaba cerca de ahi, busco un arbol y se recargo en el. Miro hacia ariiba mientras se culpaba por haber dejado a Alice. Mas y mas lagrimas luchaban por salir. Como era posible que Alice lo hubiera olvidado tan rapido? Se volteo y golpeo el arbol con toda su fuerza. Luego termino por recargar su frente en el mientras pensaba en Alice. Pero de repente, recordo algo. Recordo que antes de subir al avion le hizo la promesa a Alice de regresar por ella y de no olvidarla nunca. Tenia que cumplir esa promesa; no iba a dejarse vecer y menos por un tipo como Shadow.

Alice se sentia mal por haberle dicho a Shun sobre Shadow. Ella aun lo amaba, y no habia olvidado la promesa que Shun le habia hecho... y al parecer el tampoco. Ella sentia que habia cometido el error mas grande de su vida al cambiar a Shun por Shadow. Se acosto en su cama y miro al techo. Se puso a pensar en la situacion por la que estaba pasando. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedo dormida.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**...

Era el primer dia de clases. Era el inicio del ultimo año de secundaria. Shun estaba decidido a luchar por el amor de Alice y no iba a darse por vencido tan facilmente. Entro con calma y busco un arbol para sentarse a esperar que el timbre sonara. Se sento una rama del arbol y recargo su cabeza en el tronco. De repente vo como Alice entraba de la mano de Shadow. Shun setia como su sangre hervia de ver la mano de Alice junto a la de ese tipo. Para calamrse tomo una hoja del arbol y comezo a tocar una linda cancion. Alice la escucho, volteo a ver hacia el arbol y vio como Shun tocaba la cancion. A ella siempre le habia gustado escuchar las canciones que el tocaba pero esta vez no sintio lo mismo que en veces anteriores. Aparto su vista del arbol y siguio caminando sin saber que el chico de cabello negro la veia desde ese arbol.

Sono el timbre de entrada a clases y todos estaban felices por que estaban con sus amigos. Al entrar al salon Shun se sorprendio de ver a tanta gente nueva. De alguna manea se sentia aliviado de no ser el unico al que le pudieran jugar bromas pesadas solo por ser el chico nuevo. El busco un asiento en la fila trasera y se sento. Luego un chico se sento junto a el. Era un chico con ojos de un color morado claro y un cabello de un color verde esmeralda.

-Hola- saludo el chico

-Hola- contesto Shun- eres nuevo?

-Si me llamo Ace gusto en conocerte- contesto el extendiendo su mano a Shun

-Mucho gusto me llamo Shun- contesto estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo

Shun y Ace empezaron una conversacion. Se conocieron mejor hasta que sin darse cuenta se volvieron los mejores amigos. Luego varios chicos comenzaron a llegar donde Shun y Ace estaban. Primero llego un chico muy amigable con un cabello color violeta llamado Baron, luego llego una chica muy linda de ojos color celeste y cabello anaranjado llamada Mira. Y por ultimo llegaron los inseparables amigos de Shun: Dan y Marucho.

Todos comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus gustos y varias cosas mas, de repente y sin saberlo ya se habian hecho los mejores amigos.

Mientras en el otro lado del salon estaba otro grupo (N/A: creo que ya se imaginaran quienes son por que ya les puse el grupito de la resistencia bakugan XD). El grupo estaba formado por chicos de apariencia malvada. Estaba Shadow que con su risa hacia que todo mundo se sacara de onda, asi que por eso desde el primer dia se gano el apodo de "chico hiena". Junto a el habia una chico que se veia algo crecidito y tenia pinta de bravucon llamado Volt. Junto a el una chico con una expresion algo tierna pero solo por fuera llamado Lync. Luego un chico de cabello azul y largo llamado Gus al que tacharon de gay solo por estar siempre de chicle con un chico rubio llamado Keith al que todos llamaban Spectra por su actitud sombria y malvada (N/A: ammm... en este fic todos los malos estaran vestidos con ropa normal... no como en nueva vestroia... asi que Spectra no lleva mascara). Y al final estaba una chica llamada Mylene muy bien proporcionada pero su mirada daba un aire de "no te metas conmigo".

Alice estaba sentada entre estos dos grupos leyendo tranquilamente cuandode repente Shun se le acerco.

-Que estas leyendo?- pregunto el chico

- Un libro no lo conoces te lo presento- bromeo Alice

-ja...ja... chistosita- "rio" Shun

-Vaya ya no sabes que hacer que sacar para acarcartele- dijo Shadow- dejala en paz o no querras verme enojado

-Tu? enojado? siempre estas riendote como hiena... no veo razon para que puedas enojarte- dijo Shun mientras cruzaba los brazos

-um... Shun no creo que debas hacerlo enojar- dijo Alice algo enojada

-Que me va a hacer? contarme un chiste?-bromeo Shun a lo que Shadow respondio con un certero golpe en la cara del pelinegro. Shun cayo al suelo consangre en la comisura de los labios. Se limpio y se levanto dispuesto a responderle el golpe pero ecodo que el tenia dignidad asi que se contuvo.

-Jajajaja me tienes miedo nena ninja?- rio Shadow

-No tengo miedo, tengo dignidad y no soy un cobarde como tu- dijo Shun terminantemente.

Luego de la pelea entro el profesor que por suerte no habia visto nada. Todos tomaron su lugar y empezo la clase. Todo el tiempo Alice veia a Shun algo preocupada por el golpe que le habia dado Shadow. Al terminar la clase, se le acerco.

-Estas bien? No te lastimo verdad?- pregunto Alice preocupada

-Si estoy bien su golpe no dolio tanto- contesto Shun

-Pero se ve muy serio mira tus labios estan hinchados- dijo Alice mientras ponia su mano en los labios de Shun- ser mejor que vayamos a la enfermeria

Cuando llegaron la enfermera se dispuso a curar a Shun. Luego salio por un momento. Un silencio muy incomodo reinaba en ese momento, pero Alice lo rompio.

-Lo siento- dijo Alice

-Porque? -pregunto Shun

-Si no fuera por mi ahora no estarias lastimado-dijo Alice- Shadow es muy celoso y no dejaria que nadie se me acercara

-Hmp... yo tambien soy celoso pero no me pondria asi si mi chica estuviera hablando con un chico.- dijo Shun

Alice lo vio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y se sonrojo. Cada vez se iban acerando mas y mas hasta que sus manos quedaron juntas. Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca, y la poca distancia que habia entre sus labios se fue haciendo cada vez menos. Shun termino con esa distancia dandole un beso suave a Alice. Alice se sorprendio pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso que se convirtio en uno muy apasionado. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron juntando sus frentes y sonriendo.

-Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Alice aun confundida

-Porque aun te amo Alice- Dijo Shun dandole otro beso en los labios

*_Yo tambien* _penso Alice mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

* * *

**Oh siiii! al fin termine el segundo capi! se que tarde mucho y que tengo perdon de Jashin-sama (si soy jashinista como Hidan)**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y se que este capi estuvo corto como el anterior pero entiendame con las cosas que tengo que hacer mi imaginacion me ha fallado!**

**Pero hay algo bueno de los capis cortos XD los dejo con mas suspenso mwahahaha! Tratare de subir un capi nuevo cada semana**

**Y cuando termine el fic que sera en unos 2 o 3 capis mas, comenzare con una comedia de akatsuki asi que preparense!**

**XD bueno los dejo y hasta el proximo capi! Dejen sus reviewsitos x fa! sin ellos mis fics no son nada!**


	3. Reconciliacion y terminamos?

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic ShunxAlice**

**Shun beso a Alice pero que hara ella sabiendo que anda con Shadow y al mismo timepo ama a Shun?**

**Descubranlo!**

**Shun: ha por suspuesto me elegira a mi soy mejor que el loco vampiro wannabe...**

**Shadow: A quien le dices wannabe niña ninja!**

**(Mirada asesina Shun vs Shadow)**

**Yo: o.o' Mejor vayamos al fic antes de que estos dos se maten**

* * *

-Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Alice aun confundida

-Porque aun te amo Alice- Dijo Shun dandole otro beso en los labios

*_Yo tambien* _penso Alice mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

El beso de repente fue roto por Alice.

-E-esto no esta bien- dijo la chica alejando a Shun- lo siento-

Dicho esto Alice salio corriendo de la enfermeria con lagrimas en los ojos. Shun simplemente se maldecia por ser tan estupdo. Como se le pudo ocurrir besar a Alice sabiendo que tenia novio? en serio habia sido un tonto. Pasaron varios dias sin que Alice o Shun se dirigieran la palabra. Ambos sentian que cada dia estaban mas distantes. Ya casi nada quedaba de esa fuerte amistad que algun dia tuvieron, aquella que el maldito viaje que Shun tuvo que hacer comenzo a destrozar.

Alcie creia que Shun la odiaba. Shun creia que ella lo odiaba. No sabian como verse a a cara despues de lo que habia pasado. Alice estaba cada vez mas confundida. No sabia a quien amaba, si a Shadow o a Shun. Y asi pasaron las semanas y los meses. Shun y sus amigos eran cada vez mas unidos mientras que el grupito de Shadow solamente queria molestarlos y hacerles maldad y media. Alice era neutral. No estaba del lado de nadie. No queria ver a Shun pero tampoco queria estar con Shadow todo el tiempo.

Decidio ir con Runo y Julie, sus mejores amigas y las que la apoyaban en todo. Les conto todo sobre su problema y ellas trataron de encontrar una solucion.

-Alice creo que lo mejor seria que terminaras con Shadow y que reanudaras tu amistad con Shun y cuando estes segura de lo que sientes elegir a uno de los dos- dijo Julie

-Si, tiene razon. No es justo que sufras asi por Shun. Ademas Shadow te trata mal cuando esta con sus amigos no te parece?- dijo Runo

-Si lo se. Pero al mismo tiempo es lindo conmigo. Ademas Shun es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco desde el kinder. Pero Shadow se hizo mi mejor amigo el tiempo que Shun estuvo fuera. Pero..-

-AAA! ves?- interrumpio Runo- ambos te generan confusion y eso no es bueno date un tiempo con Shadow y recupera tu amistad con Shun- dijo Ruo

-Esta bien- sonrio Alice- gracias chicas las adoro!- dijo Alice abrazando a sus amigas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Alice estaba esperando a Shadow en la puerta de la escuela. Queria seguir el consejo de sus amigas. Espero un momento , pero de repente vio como Shun se le acercaba.

-Alice/Shun- hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero- dijo Alice sonrojada

-Quiero disculparme por lo que paso el otro dia, no debia hacerlo- dijo Shun algo avergonzado

-Disculpa aceptada- sonrio Alice- amm.. sobre eso, hagamos de cuenta que nada paso ok?

-Ok... y que querias decirme- pregunto Shun

-emm... yo solo... querias preguntarte.. si tu...y tus amigos quisieran salir con Runo, Julie y yo esta noche- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Claro! paso por ti a las 7- dijo Shun mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia su salon

Luego de eso llego Shadow. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y la tomo de la mano para ir a su salon. Alice se solto bruscamente.

-Shadow tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Alice

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shadow *_Ese tono no me gusta para nada*-_ penso mientras caminaba detras de Alice

-Creo que tu y yo debemos terminar- dijo Alice

-QUEE! Estas terminando conmigo por el tonto de Shun?- reclamaba Shadow

-No.. es solo que...- Alice trago saliva- ya me canse de ti

-QUE? de que hablas?

-Ya me harte de que siempre me trates como una mas enfrente de tus amigos. Ya me harte de que me pongas el cuerno con Mylene(N/A: jaja esa no se la esperaban). Estoy harta de ti Shadow Probe!

_*Como rayos supo que tenia algo con Mylene?* _Penso Shadow con un tic en el ojo

-Pero corazon...- dijo Shadow cuando de repente sintio un ardor en la mejilla. Alice le habia dado una cachetada algo qu ninguna chica jamas se habia atrevido a hacer.

-No me llames asi-dijo Alice con su mano algo roja- es mas no me llames nunca!

Asi, la chica se fue del lugar con un enojo indescriptible. Shadow simplemente se limito a verla con rabia. Esto no se iba a quedar asi. Ninguna chica botaba a Shadow. El era el que las botaba. Definitivamente Alice y Shun se las iban a pagar todas. Nadie se burlaba de esa manera de el.

* * *

**Corto, corto terriblemnte corto!**

**Hahaha al fin termine.. se que me odiaran por no haber subido este capi la semana pasada pero estaba muy ocupada.. ademas de que no tuve imaginacion suficiente... '-.-**

**Bueno al fin temine este capi... en el proximo capitulo hara que Shadow le haga ciertas "cosas" a Alice todo como venganza y hara que Shun sufra horriblemente mwahahaha... ademas de que iran al karaoke yay!.. Necesito sugerencias para saber que canciones quieren que ponga ya que el captulo 4 sera el unico largo en la historia de este fic XD**

**oh.. por cierto... para que pueda empezar con el fic de akatsuki necesito que me den sugerencias de lo que puedo hacer para convertirlo en algo muy gracioso... bueno chicos dejen sus comentarios para que me inspiren a hacer mas fics**

**Besos!**


	4. Votacion!

**Hola chicos! haha este no es el capi 4 pero pronto estara listo solo esperen una semana y estara al aire n.n**

**Bueno, he recibido varias sugerencias de las coanciones que puedo usar para el capitulo en el karaoke haha aqui se las dejo! voten y digan que cancion les gustaria que Shun y Alice cantaran yay! oo.. por cierto Alice y Shun van a cantar un solo cada quien y luego la grandiosa cancion juntos! X3 Bueno voten y hagan el ShunxAlice mejor de lo que ya es! haha sono raro!**

**Bueno vengan las canciones!**

**Alice:**

_Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis_

_Se Fue- Laura Pausini_

_Once Upon a December- Deana Carter_

_Aun pienso en ti- Playa Limbo_

_I don't wanna fall in Love- Tonya Mitchell_

**Shun:**

_Me enamore de ti- Chayanne_

_Mi princesa- David Bisbal_

_Here without you- Nickelback_

_Far Away- Nickelback_

_It ends tonight- The All American Rejects_

**Shun y Alice:**

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you-Marc Anthony & Tina Arena_

_I am your Angel- Celine Dion & R-Kelly_

_Hate That I Love You- Rihanna & Ne-Yo_

_I wanna know you- Hannah Montana & David Archuleta_

_Sin miedo a nada- Alex Ubago & La oreja de Van Gogh_

**Las canciones las escogi con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga espero que les gusten... vovten ! por que solo una sadra de cada categoria! y esperen el capitulo 4!**

**Sayonara! Besos!**


	5. La venganza de Shadow

**Estoy de vuelta! Perdon por tardar tanto pero he estado algo ocupada por que casi entro a la escuela... pero en fin aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo 4!**

**Las canciones ganadoras las veran mas adelante... y Shadow por fin tomara venganza...**

**Shadow: mwahahahaha!**

**Shun: o.o y como tomara venganza pregunto?**

**Yo: mm... ya lo veras..**

**Shun: No me digas que.. o.o... maldita pervertida! **

**Yo: No fue mi idea... fue de mis primos... ademas tu le harias lo mismo...**

**Shun: o/o cl-claro que no!**

**Yo: Si, claro...**

**Shadow: Ya comienza a escribir quiero ver mi venganza!**

**Yo: ok, ok... bueno chicos al fic!**

* * *

-No me llames asi-dijo Alice con su mano algo roja- es mas no me llames nunca!

Asi, la chica se fue del lugar con un enojo indescriptible. Shadow simplemente se limito a verla con rabia. Esto no se iba a quedar asi. Ninguna chica botaba a Shadow. El era el que las botaba. Definitivamente Alice y Shun se las iban a pagar todas. Nadie se burlaba de esa manera de el.

Esa misma noche, Alice, Runo y Julie estaban como locas arreglandose. Alice y Runo tardaban demasiado fente al espejo mientras que Julie simplemete las esperaba sentada en la cama.

-Porque estas tan tranquila Julie?-pregunto Alice mientras se ponia sombras

-mm.. no lo se, talvez es porque yo he estado en varias citas- contesto sonriendo

-Pero deberias estar nerviosa-dijo Runo- vamos a conocer al grupo de Shun, Dan y Marucho

-Se que hay solo una chica y otros 2 chicos pero eso que tiene- dijo Julie

-Que la chica y uno de los chicos son novios- contesto Runo- asi que eso te deja a ti y al otro solitos (N/A: en este fic no hay BillyxJulie)

-o.o' en .. serio?- dijo Julie nerviosa al fin- momento y Marucho?

-No podra venir-dijo Alice- salio de viaje

-Oh..- dijo Julie

Cuando las chicas terminaron de arreglarse eran casi las 7 y en cualquier momento llegarian los chicos. Esperaron sentadas en la sala y de repente se oyo que tocaban la puerta. Alice salio corriendo se arreglo el cabello y abrio la puerta. Ahi estaban Shun y los demas. Shun estaba usando una playera de manga corta color verde y un chaleco de color. Dan venia vestido con una playera color rojo y una chamarra blanca. Ace traia puesta una playera morada y traia varias pulseras puestas. Mira traia una blusa strapless color negro y unos pantalones que resalyaban sus piernas. Baron traia puesta una playera blanca y una sudadera amarilla. Runo quedo embobada despues de ver a Dan. Baron se quedo embobado al ver a Julie y a ella le paso lo mismo.

Luego, todos salieron de la casa de Alice y se dirigieron al centro, pero no se habian dado cuenta de que los habian estado siguiendo. Shadow, Lync, Volt y Mylene los estaban espiando y los siguieron, esperando el momento perfecto para poner en accion el plan de Shadow.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Runo, Julie y Mira querian perderse en las tiendas o ir al cine. Mientras Shun y Alice estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Dan, Ace y Baron por su parte tenian un plan para hacer que los tortolitos se juntaran por un rato.

-Hey, Chicos que les parece si vamos al karaoke!- preguntaron los comploteros (N/A: ya saben quienes son)

-Sii!- contestaron Runo, Julie y Mira

Alice y Shun simplemente se pusieron nerviosos ya que ninguno de los dos habia cantado hace mucho tiempo y dudaban si les saldria bien. Pero fueron ignorados y los lleravorn casi a la fuerza al karaoke. Ya dentro decidieron que formarian parejas "al azar" segun los comploteros. Julie vio la sonrisa malvada de los chicos y decidio ayudarles con su plan. Hizo varios papelitos y fue escogiendo cada uno "al azar". Y las parejas quedaron asi: Dan y Runo, Ace y Mira, Baron y Julie y por ultimo Shun y Alice. Julie sabia que habia hecho todo bien y sonrio malvadamente. Primero cantaria cada quien un solo y luego cantarian un dueto con su empezaron a pasar y solamente bajaron del escenario avergonzados por uno que otro gallo que se les habia salido, pero el dueto los salvaba a todos. Luego llego el turno de Shun y Alice. Alice fue la primera en pasar. Subio al escenario algo nerviosa, tomo el microfono y espero a que la musica comenzara.

_**I don't wanna fall in love- Tonya Mitchell**_

_**Who needs to feel that way**_  
_**Who needs those words to say**_  
_**Who wants to give their heart**_  
_**To watch love fade away**_  
_**Cause I made up my mind**_  
_**I didn't wanna know**_  
_**Why should I find a love**_  
_**That isn't here to stay**_  
_**I wasn't waiting until you came along**_  
_**And now I need you to tell me**_  
_**Where my heart belongs**_

_**But I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Till I fall in love with you**_  
_**And you show me what my heart already knew**_  
_**(my heart knew)**_  
_**I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Till I know the love is true**_  
_**'cause I need ('cause I need)**_  
_**You to feel the way I do**_  
_**When I give my heart to you**_

_**I've seen the tears they cry**_  
_**When it's time for goodbye**_  
_**I didn't wanna be the one who's asking why**_  
_**I didn't think that I would ever feel so strong**_  
_**But now I know that I was wrong**_

_**But I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Till I fall in love with you**_  
_**And you show me what my heart already knew**_  
_**(my heart knew)**_  
_**I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Till I know the love is true**_  
_**'cause I need ('cause I need)**_  
_**You to feel the way I do**_  
_**When I give my heart to you**_

_**Now I believe it's worth the chance**_  
_**To find the love to last (my life) for all my life**_  
_**Give me a sign so I will always know this love is right**_  
_**(this love is right)**_

_**But I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Till I fall in love with you**_  
_**And you show me what my heart already knew**_  
_**(my heart knew)**_  
_**I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Tlil I know the love is true**_  
_**'cause I need ('cause I need)**_  
_**You to feel the way I do**_  
_**When I give my heart to you**_

_**But I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**(don't wanna fall in love)**_  
_**Till I fall in love with you**_  
_**And you show me what my heart already knew**_  
_**(what my heart already knew)**_  
_**I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**(don't wanna fall in love no..)**_  
_**Till I know the love is true**_  
_**Cause I need (cause I need)**_  
_**You to feel the way I do**_  
_**When I give my heart to you**_  
_**When I give my heart to you...**_

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oir a Alice cantar. Ella tenia una voz hermosa. Shun se quedo embobado y cuando la vio bajar del escenario simplemente perdio el habla. Ahora era su turno y debia hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Subio al escenario: le temblaban las piernas y las manos. Tomo el microfono y la musica empezo.

_**Far Away- Nickelback**_

_**This time, This place**_  
_**Misused, Mistakes**_  
_**Too long, Too late**_  
_**Who was I to make you wait?**_  
_**Just one chance**_  
_**Just one breath**_  
_**Just in case there's just one left**_  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_  
_**Last chance for one last dance**_  
_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand**_  
_**I'd give it all**_  
_**I'd give for us**_  
_**Give anything but I won't give up**_  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away, so far away**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**So far away, so far away**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay**_  
_**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)**_  
_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long**_  
_**So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Todos se quedaron con cara de O.O al escuhar a Shun cantar. Nadie creia que el cantara tan bien ademas de que la cancion le habia sentado muy bien. Ahora era turno de ambos de cantar. Shun tomo la mano de Alice y la ayudo a subir al escenario. Alice estaba tan nerviosa que le dio panico escenico y no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Entonces Shun la tomo de la mano y le sonrio, lo que le dio confianza a Alice. Asi se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos y comenzo la musica.

_**Sin miedo a nada**_

_**(Shun) **_  
_**Me muero por suplicarte **_  
_**que no te vayas mi vida. **_  
_**Me muero por escucharte **_  
_**decir las cosas que nunca dirás. **_  
_**Mas me callo y te marchas. **_  
_**Mantengo la esperanza **_  
_**de ser capaz algún día **_  
_**de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar **_  
_**que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. **_  
_**Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar. **_  
_**Me muero por abrazarte **_  
_**y que me abraces tan fuerte. **_  
_**Me muero por divertirte **_  
_**y que me beses cuando despierte **_  
_**acomodado en tu pecho, **_  
_**hasta que el sol aparezca. **_  
_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma. **_  
_**Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando **_  
_**palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón. **_  
_**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**_

_**(Ambos) **_  
_**Me muero por conocerte, **_  
_**saber que es lo que piensas. **_  
_**Abrir todas tus puertas **_  
_**y vencer esas tormentas **_  
_**que nos quieran abatir. **_  
_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. **_  
_**Cantar contigo al alba. **_  
_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. **_  
_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día **_  
_**crecer esa semilla. **_  
_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, **_  
_**aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**_

_**(Alice) **_  
_**Me muero por explicarte **_  
_**lo que pasa por mi mente. **_  
_**Me muero por intrigarte **_  
_**y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte. **_  
_**Sentir cada día **_  
_**ese flechazo al verte. **_  
_**Que más dará lo que digan. **_  
_**Que más dará lo que piensen, **_  
_**si estoy loca es cosa mía. **_  
_**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor. **_  
_**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. **_

_**(Ambos) **_  
_**Me muero por conocerte, **_  
_**saber que es lo que piensas. **_  
_**Abrir todas tus puertas **_  
_**y vencer esas tormentas **_  
_**que nos quieran abatir. **_  
_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. **_  
_**Cantar contigo al alba. **_  
_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. **_  
_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día **_  
_**crecer esa semilla. **_  
_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, **_  
_**aparcando el miedo a sufrir. **_  
_**Me muero por conocerte, **_  
_**saber que es lo que piensas. **_  
_**Abrir todas tus puertas **_  
_**y vencer esas tormentas **_  
_**que nos quieran abatir. **_  
_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada. **_  
_**Cantar contigo al alba. **_  
_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. **_  
_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día **_  
_**crecer esa semilla. **_  
_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, **_  
_**aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**_

O.O... fue la cara que pusieron todos cuando ambos terminaron de cantar. Alice y Shun se quedaron viendo fijamente. Ninguno queria apartar la mirada uno del otro. Shun entrelazo sus dedos con los de Alice y le sonrio de una manera tierna. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron juntando hasta fundirse en un suave y dulce beso. Julie, Runo y Mira gritaron como locas cuando vieron eso mientras que Dan, Baron y Ace solo mostraron sonrisa de triunfo. Wii! Final feliz en el karaoke!

Ya que termino la diversion en el karaoke todos decidieron irse a casa ya que era muy tarde. Dan se fue con Runo, Ace con Mira, Baron aprovecho para conocer mejor a Julie mientras que Shun decidio llevar a Alice hasta su casa. Alice y Shun venian tomados de la mano como toda una pareja. Cada vez que volteaban a verse se sonrojaban y apartaban la mirada. Todo el camino platicaron de sus vidas mientras estaban separados. Ambos reian cada vez que una anecdota salia al aire. Iban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de que los venian siguiendo. Paso un rato y Shun se dio cuenta de lo que estaba paando y comenzo a caminar mas rapido lo que preocupo a Alice.

-Que te pasa Shun?- pregunto la chica

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Shun- sera mejor que nos apresuremos

Eso preocupo a Alice asi que hizo caso y obedecio a Shun. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una calle poco transitada y como era de noche no habia nadie. Lo peor era que tenian que pasar por un callejon oscuro para poder llegar a la casa de Alice rapidamente. Pasaron la mas rapido que pudieron pero al doblar en la salida del callejon, Shun se encontro con la mirada de Shadow. Instintivamente retrocedio y puso a Alice detras de el.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Kazami trabajas rapido- dijo mientras veia a Alice de tras de el

-De que hablas?- dijo Shun poniendose a la defensiva

-Solamente estabas esperando a que Alice terminara conmigo para poder robarmela no?- dijo Shadow en tono desafiante

-Claro que no.. yo no haria eso- dijo Shun escondiendo mas a Alice

-Jajaja si como no... bien ahora es mi turno de robartela- dijo Shadow mientras que Volt, Lync y Mylene salian de entre las sombras

-Que estas planeando Shadow...- dijo Shun

-Ya lo veras..- dijo con una risa de hiena- Ahora chicos!- grito

De repente, Mylene y Volt aparecieron detras de Alice y Shun. Shun intento defenderse pero fue inutil. Mylene tomo a Alice del brazo y Volt tomo a Shun por la espalda. Luego Mylene arrojo a Alice al suelo mientras Shun intentaba soltarse del agarre de Volt. Luego Lync se acerco a Shun y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Que... rayos.. te hize.. yo..- dijo Shun con dificultad

-Robarme a mi chica- Contesto Shadow enojado

-YO NO SOY TU CHICA!- grito Alice mientras intentaba golpear a Shadow pero su golpe fue parado en seco

-Bueno ahora mismo lo seras- dijo Shadow con mirada lujuriosa

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Shun ya recuperado

-Y que me vas a hacer? ni siquiera puedes defenderte- Shadow chasqueo los dedos y Shun sintio otro golpe en el estomago

Shun comenzo a toser y un hilo de sangre salio de su boca y luego perdio la consciencia. Shadow rio y se fue acercando lentamente a Alice. Alice retrocedia cada vez que Shadow daba un paso. Luego Alice sintio la pared en su espalda, Shadow uso sus brazos para aprisionarla. Alice no veia lugar por donde escapar y cerro los ojos. De repente sintio como alguien la besaba. Abrio los ojos y vio que era Shadow. Ella intento zafarse pero el chico era mas fuerte. Luego comenzo a besar su cuello provocando que Alice se asustara. Siguio forcejeando pero era inutil. De repente sintio como Shadow la tiraba al suelo y ponia todo su peso sobre ella.

-YA SUELTAME!- grito Alice- SHUN AYUDAME!- pero Shun no respondia

Luego Alice sintio como la mano de Shadow recorria sus piernas. Intentaba sacar sus manos y golpearlo pero de nada servia. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-SHUN!- grito esta vez con mas fuerza

Ese grito desperto al pelinegro y cuando vio lo que Shadow intentaba hacerle a Alice comenzo a forcejear pero la fuerza y tamaño de Volt eran muy grandes a comparacion de Shun. Shadow luego subio la falda que Alice traia y le quito la ropa interior. Alice simplemente gritaba y pataleaba pero la fuerza de Shadow era muy grande. Shun no podia hacer nada por mas que forcejeara no conseguia soltarse. (N/A: debido a contenido para gente madura he decidido no poner lo que sigue... XD no es cierto es solo que no tengo inspiracion para una escena de esas asi que solo imaginense lo que siguio despues :P)

Shadow se levanto del suelo dejando a Alice tirada llorando. Volt solto a Shun dejandolo caer en el suelo. Shun se levanto y corrio hacia Alice que estaba lorando y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso te enseñara a no quitarme lo que me pertenece' dijo Shadow mientras caminaba fuera de ahi con sus complices

Shun le dirigio una mirada de odio e ira. Como fue capaz de hacerle eso a Alice?. Shun la abrazo cada vez mas fuerte y Alice hundio sus rostro lleno de lagrimas en el pecho de Shun. El chico sabia que llevarla a casa en ese estado no estaba bien. El no queria preocupar al abuelo de Alice. Asi que decidio llevarla a su casa a pasar la noche. Solo debia avisarle al abuelo de Alice que ella estaba con el. Asi el no se preocuparia. Cuando llegaron a casa de Shun, el chico le presto ropa y le dijo que se duchara. Cuando Alice salio de la ducha, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Shun se acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuezas. Shadow en serio se habia pasado de la raya. Shun no era del tipo vengativo pero lo que le habian hecho a Alice no tenia nombre y haria pagar con creces a Shadow. Abrazo mas fuerte a Alice y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

* * *

**Uff! al fin termine el capi... Maldito Shadow te odio!**

**Shadow: QUE? pero.. pero...**

**Shun y yo: T_T como le hiciste eso a Alice!**

**Shadow: yo creia que iba a hacer algo menos denso! T_T me odio!**

**Yo: Bueno de hecho el de la culpa fue mi primo pervertido Luis... mmm.. propongo que vayamos a golpearlo mwahaha**

**Shadow y Shun: HECHO!**

**En otra parte...**

**Luis: Por que tengo el presentimiento de que debo correr por mi vida?**

**Bueno chicos.. nos vemos en el proximo capi "La venganza de Shun" o asi se llamara**

**Ya casi se acaba tengan paciencia... Solo quiero avisarles que me tardare un rao por que ya entro a la escuela y con tareas y todo eso no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que no dejare el fic abandonado... y pronto veran el fic de akatsuki que vengo prometiendo hace tiempo... sera muy gracioso solo esperenlo! XD bueno Sayonara!**


	6. Fin o eso parece

**Bueno como hace mucho no me doy un paseito por aqui pues decidi seguir con este fic**

**Shun: si no te has dado el paseito es porque tienes que ir a la escuela -.-'**

**Shadow: y porque tienes miedo de que te golpee por hacerme ver como un maldito violador DX**

**Yo: ^^U si tambien eso... momento FUE MI PRIMO! **

**Shadow: si claro, y yo pertenezco a los Vexos**

**Yo: De hecho asi es...¬¬U**

**Shun: Bueno deja de pelear y comienza a escribir... no puedo esperar a vengarme por lo que le hizo la hiena a Alice**

**Yo: Shun.. no vas a vengarte.. el karma lo hara por ti ...y Shadow.. SERAS CASTIGADO POR JASHIN POR HABER VIOLADO A ALICE!**

**Shadow: Pero ya te dije que no fue mi intencion T_T por que nadie me cree T_T y quien es ese tal Jashin?**

**Hidan: Como**** es que no conoces a Jashin-sama ****? Maldito***** hijo de **** Jashin-sama te castigara! Maldito ateo de *****!**

**Shun/Shadow:WTF! o.0**

**Yo: Hidan regresa en este preciso instante a tu fic o Jashin-sama te castigara...¬¬#... bueno ya que me deshice del loco...hora del fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Shun POV**

Ha pasado casi un mes de aquel aciidente y Alice aun no se recuperA. Y no la culpo... es dificl cuando la persona mas repugnante del universo te violo...me dan ganas de golpearlo de solo pensar en eso...

Ya no se que hacer... Alice esta cada vez mas distante e incluso Runo, Julie y Mira son ignoradas. He pedido consejo a cnta persona se me ha cruzado, incluso a Dan pero de nada me sirve... Alice sigue igual que antes. No ha querido salir conmigo a ningun lado y en la escuela da vez que Shadow se le acerca ella sale corriendo sin importarle nada.

Deberia hacer algo al respecto pero la vnganza simplemente no es lo mio...el universo hara a Shadow pagar **(N/A: ahora ya es filosofo? haha bueno todo es posible en los fics XD)**.

**Fin POV**

Shun estaba algo preocupado por Alice. No sabia que hacer y no sabia como iba a hacer que Alice regresara a ser la misma chica dulce de antes. Alice en cambio estaba intentando superar el momento traumatico que Shadow le hizo pasar. Intentaba pero en serio no podia porque cada vez que veia a Shadow se acordaba de lo que habia pasado. Pasaron varios dias hasta que Alice al fin s habia recuperado. Pero un dia un comentario del chico hiena hacia ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Era un dia normal en la escuela, en receso, Shun y Alice estaban en la cafeteria con Dan, Ace, Baron, Runo, Mira y Julie. Ace y Mira ahora eran novios al igual que Dan y Runo. Baron aun no se decidia si decirle a Julie que le gustaba pero en eso estaba. Shun y Alice estaban tranquilos hasta que cierta personita llego.

-Hola Kazami!- grito Shadow detras de Shun

-Ahora que quieres Shadow- contesto Shun sin siquiera voltear- que acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

-mmm... de hecho si pero queria saludar a tu hermosa novia- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Alice y estiraba una mano hacia ella

-No te le acerques...-dijo Shun mientras tomaba la muñeca de Shadow

-Shun, no quieras hacerte el fuerte- dijo mientras se soltaba- ambos sabemos que ella aun esta enamorada de mi

-Callate Shadow!- grito Alice- como puedes decir eso

-Lo digo porque se que te gusto mi sorpresa y se que te mueres por hacerlo otraves- contesto Shadow

Al escuchar esto el pelinegro le solto un certeo golpe en la cara logrando que un poco de sangre saliera por la boca de peliblanco se levanto y se limpio la sangre. Despues, con una increible velocidad tomo a Alice del brazo y la jalo.

-Sueltala..- dijo Shun

-O si no que?- contesto Shadow

Shun o contesto y con una velocidad inigualable golpeo a Shadow en el estomago y tomo a Alice poniendola detras de el. Mylene ayudo al chico hiena a levantarse mientras que este intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Gran error Kazami- amenazo Shadow mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo **(N/A: Shun: porque esto me recuerda al otro fic? 0.o Yo: mwhahaha :D)**

En ese momento Shadow se lanzo sobre Shun pero Alice se puso entre ellos dos y recibio el ataque de lleno. Shadow retrocedio y salio corriendo mientras Alice sangraba.

-Alice!-grito Shun mientras ella se desplomaba al suelo

Shun tomo a Alice justo antes de que ella cayera. Su playera estaba llena de sangre pero a el no le importaba. Solo queria que Alice esuviera bien.

-Runo llama a una ambulancia!- grito el pelinegro mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de Alice

-Sh..shun- intentaba decir Alice

-No hables Alice... ahorra fuerzas- decia el chico mientras algunas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos

De repente Alice cerro los ojos y su mano perdio fuerza. Shun la abrazo mientras le gritaba que no lo dejara. En eso llego la ambulancia. Dan y Runo subieron con Shun en el vehiculo. El grupito de Shadow ya habia desaparecido del lugar al igual qu el chico hiena. Mylene fue a buscarlo al unico lugar donde seguro estaria. Y asi fue. Mylene lo encontro detras de las canchas junto a un arbol.

-Vaya, esta vez los celos fueron mas alla de ti- dijo Mylene captando la atencion del chico

-No... era mi ..intencion- dijo al parecer entre sollozos

-Shadow, yo te adverti que no te metieras con ella- contesto la chica

-Como esta..- pregunto el chico

-Mal.. va camino al hospital- respondio la chica saliendo del lugar

**Shadow POV**

Que hice? que hice para merecer esto? Ella fue la causa de todo lo que hice y ahora es la causa de todo lo que sufro. Si jamas me hubiera enamorado de ella... si tan solo supiera perder de vez en cuando...si tan solo hubiera aceptado que Shun es mucho mejor que yo...Deberia ir a verla... es lo menos que puedo hacer

**Fin POV**

Shadow en ese momento salio corriendo rumbo al hospital. Cuando llego vio a Shun ahi sentado y a Dan abrazando a Runo. Shadow se acerco despacio a Shun para no sorprenderlo pero cuando llego fue todo lo contario.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Shun

-Vine a ver a Alice- contesto Shadow

-Hablas en serio? Ella esta aqui por tu culpa- contesto Shun

-Si lo se y me arrepiento** -**contesto el peliblanco**(N/A: o.0 Shadow se arrepiente! Apocalipsis)**

Shun estaba a punto de responderle cuando el doctor salio. Shun en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a el preguntandole por Alice. El doctor dijo que ella estaba grave pero estable. Shun entonces paso al cuarto lo mas rapido que pudo y cerro la puerta. Despues de unos minutos Shadow simplemente salio del hospital.

-*_Eres mejor partido que yo Kazami, lo reconozco,mas te vale que ella sea feliz. Cumple la promesa que le hiciste hace tiempo*- _fueron los pensamientos de Shadow mientras salia del lugar.

Mientras en el cuarto, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de Shun. El tomaba con fuerza la mano de Alice.

-Alice, perdoname por no haber podido protegerte- dijo Shun

-No hay nada que perdonar- contesto Alice con dificultad

-Si no me hubiera ido esto jamas habria pasado- dijo Shun mientras ponia una mano en la mejilla de Alice

-Si no te hubieras ido... talvez en este momento yo no estaria aqui- contesto Alice

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Cuando te fuiste yo estaba enferma- contesto Alice- y antes de irte me hicste una promesa que me impulso a seguir... me recupere...pero tu no regresabas y temi que me hubieras olvidado

-Yo nunca te olvidaria- contesto Shun- eres lo mas importante que tengo y te prometi que regresaria y estaria junto a ti siempre

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Lentamente, la distancia entre sus rostros se fue haciendo cada vez menor, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Pero no cualquier beso. Este era uno lleno de amor y ternura. Demostraba lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

Alice pronto salio del hospital. Pasaron varios meses antes de que la escuela terminara. Todos pasaron, incluso Dan. Terminaron la secundaria. Luego entraron a la preparatoria. Todos en el mismo grupo. Shadow y Mylene fueron transferidos a Europa y no saben lo bien que se la pasaban alla. Shun y Alice seguian juntos al igual que Dan y Runo; Ace y Mira y hasta Baron con Julie.

Casi al final de el ultimo año de prepa, Alice quedo embarazada **(N/A: Shun no quiso esperar mucho XD)** y como Shun era dueño de la empresa de su familia, tenia lo suficiente para poder mantener a su hijo. Alice dio a luz algunos meses despues a una linda niña. Dan tampoco quiso esperar mucho y algunos meses despues Runo tambien quedo embarazada. Aunque Julie era fiestera y toda la cosa, prefirio tener un bebe hasta terminar la carrera y asi fue. Ace no queria tener hijos peo Mira era muy terca y termino en cinta** (N/A: aqui puros embarazos adolescentes... calenturientos ¬¬)**

Ahora todos estaban con quien querian estar. Despues de casi 8 años, Shun logro cumplir su promesa de estar junto a su querida Alice por siempre. Pero oigan... la felicidad apenas comienza para estos dos. Se separaron gracias a un adios, y gracias a un 'Ella es mia!' surgio el amor incondicional.

* * *

**Wiii! al fin termine!**

**Espero que les guste... aun falta el epilogo asi que si hay ago que arreglar o agregar todavia estan a tiempo!**

**Shun: Wow! soy millonario! jaja y tengo una hija!**

**Shadow: Entonces yo quede con Mylene? mmm... nada mal**

**Yo: que bien que le haya gustado... a y Shadow eso demuestra que la venganza no es buena!**

**Espero sus reviews! Sayonara! Besitos!**


	7. Epílogo

**De vuelta! Esta vez con el epilogo de esta historia que se me ocurrio en uno de mis tantos ratos de ocio jaja**

**Espero que les guste por que me esforce mucho haciendolo :D**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Shun POV**

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami. Tengo 32 años y soy dueño de una empresa muy conocida en todo el mundo. Hace casi 15 años que sali de la preparatoria y gracias a la empresa no tuve que ir a la universidad. Estoy felizmente casado con la mujer mas hermosa en este mundo, o al menos en el mio, Alice Gehabich. Ella me dio una linda hija con cabello negro y los hermosos ojos de su madre de nombre Hikari. Mi mundo no podria ser mas perfecto. No cabe duda que soy el hombre mas feliz de este mundo.

**Alice POV**

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich. Tengo 32 años y tengo una hermosa familia. Mi hija Hikari Kazami tiene 15 años y esta cursando el 2o año de el cabello y ojos de su padre pero mi temperamento. Ella es muy aplicada y sus notas son perfectas. En la escuela es la mas popular, segun ella. Sus mejores amigas son Mitsuki Leltoy y Megumi Kuso, hijas de Julie y Runo, y aunque son unos cuantos meses menores que ella se llevan de maravilla. Ella me cuenta varias cosas que no le contaria a su padre...entre ellas, el hecho de que esta enamorada, no se de quien pero se que es un buen partido para ella... en tanto no sea como cierta persona.

**Hikari POV**

Mi nombre es Hikari Kazami. Tengo 15 años y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. Se podria decir que me parezco a mi papá físicamente pero emocionalmente soy como mi mamá. Mis mejores amigas son Mitsuki y Megumi algo chistoso porque mi mama y las de ellas han sido mejores amigas desde siempre al igual que nuestros padres. Hay algo que le he querido decir a mi padre pero sinceramente no creo que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que siempre esta de viaje. Mi madre ya lo sabe. Estoy enamorada de un chico de mi escuela. Es alto, atletico, con ojos tan azules como el cielo y su cabello es extrañamente blanco. Su nombre es Lance Probe. Ese si era un hombre, o al menos eso les escucho decir a mis amigas. He estado enamorada de el desde que se transfirio de Europa. No conozco aun a su padre pero su mama a pesar de ser muy bonita tiene una mirada tetrica que una que otra vez nos ha tocado ver a mis amigas y a mi. Pero eso es lo de menos. Mitsuki y Megumi dicen que el chico esta enamorado de mi pero yo no lo creo. El se la pasa viendo a mi peor enemiga Yami Karasu y no lo culpo ella tiene lo suyo aunque sea una zorra de primera.

* * *

Un dia como cualquier otro Hikari se alistaba para ir a la escuela. Su madre le preparaba el desayuno y extrañamente su padre estaba con ella en la cocina, era uno de esos dias en los que los viajes de negocios no se habian hecho presentes. Shun estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de cafe en la mano y un periodico en la otra. Como siempre estaba leyendo la seccion de finanzas aunque una que otras veces leia la seccion de espectaculos ya que le gustaba que su hija se "burlara de el" por asi decirlo. Era una de las pocas veces en que Hikari se sentia en familia. Aprovecho para contarle a su papa de su problema emocional.

- Umm...papa- comenzo la chica- tengo que decirte algo

-Dime que pasa?- pregunto Shun mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafe

- Hay...un chico...en la escuela...- dijo Hikari pero fue interrumpida por su papa

-Como se llama..- pregunto Shun mientras acercaba la taza a su boca

-Lance...Probe- Shun casi se atraganta con el cafe y Alice se puso muy nerviosa

-No quiero que ese chico se te acerque por nada del mundo- dijo Shun mientras bajaba la taza y se levantaba de la mesa

-Pero..papa el no es...-

-Es mi ultima palabra, Hikari...no quiero que se te acerque- interrumpio Shun

-Pero...- susurro Hikari

-_Ya ha pasado mucho desde ese dia-_Pensaba Alice mientras veia como su hija sollozaba en silencio- No te preocupes, yo hablare con el... ahora ve a la escuela que se te hace tarde- dijo Alice dandole una tierna sonrisa a su hija

-De acuerdo- dijo Hikari devolviendole la sonrisa y tomando su mochila para salir rumbo a la escuela

Alice fue a la habitacion donde estaba Shun. Se sento junto a el y tomo su mano.

-Shun...debes aceptar que ya no es una niña y sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Alice

-No puedo aceptar que ese tipo se le acerque- dijo Shun sin voltear a ver a Alice

-Se que te cuesta trabajo aceptar que esta creciendo pero- fue interrumpida por su esposo

-No es porque esté creciendo...no quiero que le pase lo mismo que te paso a ti- dijo el pelinegro poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica

-Sé que Shadow era un patán pero han pasado casi 16 años de eso- dijo Alice- no creo que su hijo sea igual que él

-No pienso poner en riesgo a mi hija Alice-respondio Shun

-Te pareces a tu abuelo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa- confía en ella y déjala que empiece a hacer su vida...ella sabrá defenderse de ese chico

-De acuerdo...pero si algo le pasa a mi pequeño rayito de luz **(N/A: asi o mas cursi XD)** la culpa caerá sobre ti- dijo Shun sonando algo tétrico

-Sabes que si- dijo la chica dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su pelinegro

-Yo iré a su escuela y hablaré con ella

* * *

**Hikari POV**

Era la hora de la salida y yo estaba con mis amigas esperando a que mi mamá viniera a recogerme. De repente, vi como Lance se nos acercaba.

-Hey, Hikari ahi viene Lance- me dijo Megumi

-Y te esta viendo- me susurro Mitsuki

Me puse roja como un tomate cuando vi que Lance se me acercaba. Esto no es posible. Se fijo en mi! Ahora mas le vale a Yami no aparecer de la nada...como es su costumbre. Senti como si volara cuando Lance se me acercó. De repente, me sacó de mis pensamientos con su sexy voz.

-Hola, Hikari-

-Ho-hola Lance

-Como estas? Te ves diferente...te cortaste el cabello?

-_se esta fijando en mi! oh mi dios creo que me voy a desmayar! _No...no hice nada

-Necesito hablar contigo...te importa si es a solas?

-Claro...chicas pueden...

-Claro...de todas formas ya nos ibamos...nos vemos luego!

Me llevo a un lugar algo apartado de donde estabamos hace unos minutos. Senti como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-De que querias hablar conmigo?- dije intentando no sonar nerviosa

-Bueno...yo...el caso es que tu...tu...- se comenzo a sonrojar mientras que yo me comenzaba a preguntar que le estaba pasando

-yo...que?

-Tu...Me gustas mucho...

-y-yo no se que de-decir

-te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Claro que si- dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

De repente senti como lentamente sus labios se posaban en los mios. Oh mi dios!Me estaba besando el chico mas guapo de la escuela. Luego escuche la voz de mi padre en la puerta de la- escuela. Seguro me mataria por estar con Lance. Pero tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarlo. Tomé a Lance de la mano y me dirigí a mi padre. El me miró desafiantemente mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

-Hola, papá...umm...te presento a Lance...el es mi...

-Soy su novio, señor- me interrumpió- gusto en conocerlo

**Fin Hikari POV**

Shun observo como el chico extendía su mano para saludar y presentarse. Al principio, el pelinegro lo veía como una amenaza a su hija pero luego recordó las palabras de Alice "_ Shadow habrá sido un patán pero no creo que su hijo sea igual que él". _Shun le devolvió el saludo mostrado una sonrisa leve pero visible.

-El gusto es mío- respondió Shun cuando de la nada escucho una risa de hiena detrás de él

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Kazami

-Pensé que no volverías nunca, Probe

-Pues aqui me tienes...y Lance que estás haciendo con la hija de este tipo?

-Yo soy su novia-respondió Hikari justo antes de que Lance dijera algo

-Vaya, parece que al fin encontraste un chica linda...- Shadow se quedó callado un momento pero luego se lanzó a su hijo y comenzó a rasgarle la cabeza con el puño- Ese es mi muchacho!

-^^U- fue la reacción de Shun y Hikari al ver eso

-Bueno hora de irnos...esperame en el auto hijo- dijo Shadow

-Tu tambien Hikari- dijo Shun a lo que Hikari y Lance respondieron tomándose de las manos

-Quien diria que seríamos consuegros, Kazami

-Si...pero estaré vigilando a tu pequeño monstruo

-No te preocupes...El no le hará daño a tu hija

-Que dices?

-Lance no es como yo solía ser a su edad...puedo decir que el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" no aplica conmigo y me siento orgulloso de ello

-Entonces...que te parece si damos fin a la rivalidad- dijo Shun extendiedo la mano hacía su antiguo enemigo

-Trato hecho- dijo Shadow respondiendo el gesto

Ambos se soltaron y caminaron a sus respectivos autos. Shun aprendió a confiar en Shadow. Al parecer 16 años lo habian cambiado para bien.

* * *

**10 años después**

Es el cumpleaños número 25 de Hikari, y su familia no podia dejar pasar ese momento. Hace 2 años que Lance se habia vuelto su esposo. Estaban reunidos todos sus amigos además de los amigos de sus padres. Se podía escuchar a Dan y a Shun pelearse mientras que Ace intentaba detenerlos. Estos 2 nunca cambiarían. Shadow estaba conversando con Baron y Julie. Alice y Mylene miraban a sus hijos muy cariñosos en la sala. Runo intentaba no comerse al ahora esposo de Megumi. Mitsuki no se había casado porque siempre estaba de viaje pero al parecer habia encontrado al chico ideal en uno de sus viajes.

-No te parece que son tiernos?- preguntaba Alice a Mylene

-Si lo son...y pensar que solo llevan 2 años de casados

-El tiempo vuela-

-Si tienes razón...es por eso que Shadow nunca lo alcanza- ambas rieron al unísono

De la nada Hikari y Lance se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron al jardin. Cuando llegaron a la puerta llamaron la atención de todos.

-Atención! hay algo importante que queremos decirles a todos- todos voltearon al instante

-Y que es eso tan importante-pregunto Shun

-Pues...Lance y yo vamos a...- los nervios se apoderaron de Hikari

-Van a...-continuó Shun

-Vamos a ser papás! ^^- dijo Hikari- tengo 1 mes de embarazo

-0.o o.0 °_° x_x- fue la reaccion de Shun ante la noticia justo antes de desmayarse

-Y esperen a que sepa que son mellizos- terminó Lance

Todos rieron mientras se imaginaban la reacción de Shun al despertar y saber el resto de la noticia. Esto en serio sería un cumpleaños inolvidable.

* * *

**Fin! Epilogo listo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este fue el final del fic "Ella es mía"**

**Pronto escribiré mas fics así que esté pendientes! Espero sus lindos reviews!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
